The Slammer (series one)
Series one of The Slammer. Episode 1 *Horn-O-Phone *Iona- a contortionist who also appeared on Britain's Got Talent *Pete And Titch- Peter explains he’s had several unsuccessful attempts to get a slot on the Freedom Show, but when someone drops out his chance finally arises, but it doesn't go down too well with the audience. *Acromaniacs (winner) - Acrobats in an assortment of costumes, including one dressed as Batman. They perform a comedy acrobat routine. Episode 2 *Daniel Magness- performs tricks with a football and a bicycle. His act culminates in balancing a bicycle on his nose! *Mr. Methane- an unusual act: Mr. Methane holds his microphone to his bottom, and breaks wind in time to a recording of "The Blue Danube" *Bharvini- a young girl who performs an Indian styled dance. *Keith Harris and Orville (winner)- The famous duo perform a comedy routine which involves Keith gaining Orville’s voice and Orville gaining Keith’s voice. Episode 3 *Asher Tea *Fraser Hooper the clown- a clown whose act involves a member of the audience; he uses their finger to pick his nose, amongst other things. *Beatbox Unorthodox (winner) - a human beatboxer *David and Dania's quick change act- the duo magically change their outfits. In their short slot, David wears three different outfits, whilst Dania changes so many times we lose count. Episode 4 *Les Bubb-a mime act. *Professor Bum's Story Machine- Professor Ivor Harry Bum and his assistant Doctor Willy Wee are children's entertainers, who perform with the help of their story machine. The act consists of asking a member of the audience to pick a word from a dictionary, and then making an entire story out of that word. The word is "ranch", and the duo tell the story together, saying alternate words. *Kris Kremo (winner) *The Ukulele Orchestra of Great Britain- perform a cover version of the Automatic's hit "Monster". Episode 5 *Jana Roberts the hula hooper *Salah the bodypopper *Jon Hicks- the world's fastest artist *Alesha Dixon- the former singer with R"n" B group Mis-Teeq, performs her solo single "Knock Down".(winner) Episode 6 (Halloween Special) *Dr. Bunhead *The Skeleton Crew- a rock group dressed as skeletons. *Scott Penrose and Aila *Betty Curse (winner)- rock group dressed in Goth style. Episode 7 *Physical Jerks *Leo the Unicyclist *McFly (winner)- performed their single "Star Girl". *Bruce Airhead- a very unusual act. Performs from inside a giant green rubber ball- he dances with the ball covering his face and his whole body, to Lou Bega's party classic, "Mambo No.5". At the end, the rubber ball bursts (after the infamous countdown from Thunderbirds), and he appears dressed in a Superman outfit. Episode 8 *Donelda & Biba- Donelda, a dog trainer, and her dog Biba, perform tricks for the audience. *Sam Sam, The Bubble Man (winner)-A man who performs stunts with bubbles. His act included creating a bubble big enough for a volunteer from the audience to stand in. *Out of the Blue- Out of the Blue are a vocal group dressed in blue suits, hence their name. *Hellcat McSavage- Hellcat McSavage is a character included in the episode’s story, played by Tim Healy. He is a real criminal, not an entertainer, who tricked his way into the Slammer. He attempts to learn magic in order to perform in the Freedom Show, depriving Peter Nokio of his much-coveted slot. He performs one card trick and leaves. He scores badly so should stay, but Peter Nokio reveals his true identity to the governor, and he is sent packing. Episode 9 *Shaun Walsh-an audience member who steps in when Melvin Odoom gets stage fright (in the episode’s story). He sings the Jackson Five song "Rockin' Robin". *Mat Ricardo *Rob Alton (winner) *The Governor Episode 10 *Flawless (winner)- dance act, also performed on Britain's Got talent. *Stephen Mulhern and the Crow Twins- the popular magician/ entertainer performed a contortion act, aided by the Crow Twins *Showaddywaddy- the famous '80s band. *Hui Ling Zhu- an oriental artist who spins cloths on her feet and hands. Episode 11 *The Human Slinky- a man dressed as a gigantic rainbow slinky. He performs a dance routine to Jamelia's "Beware of The Dog". He only reveals his face after he has finished performing. *Two's company -an impressionist duo. During their short slot, they impersonate Dr. Who and Rose Tyler, Charlotte Church, Catherine Tate, and Professor Snape. *Juggler Jam (winner) *Solid Feet Episode 12 *Rhys Darby- a comedian who's routine consists of funny sound effects, such as a helicopter, a jet pack, and a robot. *Angie Mackman - Hulahooper *Alan & Jimmy *Joe Hearson (winner)- a nine-year old boy who sings and plays (on his ukulele) "Leaning On A Lamppost", in classic George Formby style. Episode 13 *The Magnets *The Twins *Big Howard and Little Howard (these two went on to star in their own show Little Howard's Big Question, possibly implying they were released from the slammer through some means) *Uno Lanka (winner) Episode 14 (Christmas Special) *Yo Yo People *Bobby Badfingers- snaps his fingers in time to the tune of a song called "Here Comes Snappy Clause". *Feeding The Fish Feeding the Fish- A group of jugglers with high-tech clubs that change colours. They stand on each other's shoulders whilst juggling! *Outrage (winner)- a junior rock band, who perform a rock version of "Santa Clause Is Coming To Town” Episode 15 (New Year’s Special Compilation) *The Acromaniacs *Rob Alton, BMX Master *Bhavini, Bollywood Dancer *Kris Kremo, Master Juggler *Flawless *Shaun Walsh *Bruce Airhead *Valentin, The Human Slinky *McFly *David & Dania's Quick Change Act External links *The Slammer fan site at Da Bungalow Online Category:The Slammer